


Tisli Erhsernsa [Paternal Instinct]

by sweetmugofcocoa



Category: DCU, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Knows, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Din goes to Gotham, Gen, I don't know a lot about the others and I don't want to get overwhelmed, Space Dad meets Bat Dad, focusing on the four boy robins, no beta but I probably should, stay whelmed, this is supposed to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: Din ends up in an unfamiliar section of space, and needs to land. How he ends up around a strange family who have code names and masks and have a cave of the highest tech he's seen on the low tech planet... he's not sure. He just knows showing the kid to the man with ears on his helmet when asking for help has something to do with it.[mild spoilers for Season 2 Mandalorian. Like, the kid's name and people he's met. No big plot stuff.]
Comments: 68
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this brilliant idea and my sister convinced me to write it.  
> Well... she didn't really have to try, really.
> 
> Enjoy some fun batfam meeting Dadalorian.
> 
> I have no idea where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I found a Wayne Manor blueprint recently. It's not canon with the comics, but it is better than what I can do on my own.  
> So I adjusted this so it fits that blueprint. It's not too different, but if you read it before, then where things happen is a little different.
> 
> Here's the links:  
> Main floor-- https://www.deviantart.com/geckobot/art/Wayne-Manor-Main-Floor-Plan-517075643  
> Upper floor-- https://www.deviantart.com/geckobot/art/Wayne-Manor-Upper-Floor-Plan-517096981

Din pilots the Razor Crest away from the group tailing him. Tie fighters were nimble, but he was more experienced than imps in flying. And, he had a hyperdrive.

He punched in the coordinates with an experienced hand, preparing to jump. Grogu clutches the silver ball in his hand, sitting on his protector’s lap.

“Hold on kid,” Din says, pushing the lever forward.

The ship whirs, then shudders.

“What…” Din checks over everything. He looks at the coordinates as the hyperdrive finally kicks in. It isn’t what he planned to type, as if some of the buttons weren’t working. “No no no!” Din yells as hyperspace clouds envelope the windshield.

Grogu babbles, reaching for the clouds.

Din picks up the kid and places him on the co-pilot seat, “They may be pretty, but it’s dangerous.” Din tries flipping switches to pull them out of hyperspace. “Lesson on hyperspace travel, typing in the wrong coordinates could land you in the middle of a star. Usually droids program hyperspace jumps…” he turns to look at Grogu, “but you know how I feel about droids.” He tilts his head side to side, “Kinda…”

He goes back to working with the ship.

“Dank ferrik!” He slams his hand on the back of his chair, then settles on the cushion, sighing. “Well… at least we’re away from the Empire,” he jokes. He turns around and reaches for Grogu. He settles the kid on his lap again, “Best not to think about it,” he says aloud. Grogu babbles at him. “Let’s watch the clouds,” Din says.

Grogu leans back and points up at hyperspace.

“Not much else we can do at this point,” Din mutters, settling back himself.

***

The Razor Crest comes out of hyperspace, unscathed. “Would you look at that,” Din huffs. “We live for another day.” He opens up the computer, “Let’s find a planet to land at, see any of the damages.”

When nothing shows up on the database, he mutters under his breath.

“Must be in the unknown regions. It’s a wonder we didn’t bump into anything. Let’s see…” he starts a scan of the nearby space. “Looks like there’s a planetary system nearby… only one planet seems habitable…” he does a more in depth scan. “Populated… lots of low tech. Well,” he sighs, “air is better than staying up here.”

He pilots into the atmosphere. He searches for a good spot to land. He picks the dark side of the planet, so he has better cover. Low tech or not, there’s too large of a population for them to be peaceful.

He flies along the coast of one of the large bodies of land. None of the cities he passes over have space ports. He lands outside one of the larger ones, shutting off the ship. He looks at Grogu, “You aren’t going to stay here, are you?”

Grogu gurgles in reply. Din gets his satchel and places Grogu inside before putting it around his shoulder. Din checks his pistol, then puts the Razor Crest on lockdown as he exits. He walks along a road for a while. Some vehicles pass him. None of them use hover tech.

One pulls over next to him, slowing to a crawl. “Need a lift?”

“No.”

“Man, the walk to Gotham will take you two hours.”

“No,” Din says.

The man scoffs, “Whatever. Friggin’ capes.” He rolls his window up as he drives off. Din tilts his head at what is probably an insult. He thought he’d mention his helmet, but the cape is a new one.

“Two hours,” Din says, looking at Grogu, “I’d try to get some sleep.”

Grogu reaches for the flap of the satchel and pulls it over him, settling down. Din pats the side of the bag gently, then keeps walking.

***

The sign outside the city seems to be written in High Galactic, which Din recognizes, same as those he passed on the road. He’s never had to read it, but can guess it says, ‘Welcome to Gotham’. It has graffiti on it, so he can only assume what the city is like.

“Time to find a place to stay,” Din mutters to himself.

People walk the streets, but it’s mostly empty. Din walks along the side of the street, where people tend to converge and where vehicles avoid. People stop and stare at him, but it seems to be different from other stares. He wonders if these people ever heard of a Mandalorian before.

He picks up pretty quickly that he’s being followed. He lets them reveal themselves.

“Hey man, nice digs,” one says, walking around him. “What’s it cost?”

Din just stares.

“Not gonna be nice?” A second asks.

“People like you don’t usually walk among us folks,” a third states.

‘People like me?’ Din wonders.

“Too bad for you.” The first attacks.

Din will admit that he was good. Aimed for the unarmored parts instead of going straight for his beskar chest. But all points are revoked as he attacked someone who is clearly a trained warrior. The man yelps as his wrist breaks and the knife falls to the ground. His friends don’t get the message, so Din headbutts one and kicks the other in the stomach.

“Are you done?” Din asks, a little bored.

“Freak!” One yells as they all leave the way they came. Everyone on the street stares at him, before going on their way. One has her phone out, talking to someone frantically.

Din keeps walking. He should ask where a cantina is where he can get the kid something to eat, maybe get a bed. He probably could have landed closer. Why didn’t he wait until daylight?

Someone screams down another street and there’s a crash. Din stops and watches as a large black vehicle comes out of nowhere, chasing a smaller one. People are shooting at the larger car, doing nothing to damage it. Din’s curiosity gets the better of him and he follows. He puts a hand on the satchel to check on Grogu. He feels even breathing.

The first ground vehicle has crashed into a brick wall. The second stops and the top opens up. A man in all black armor steps out, a cape behind him. The guys at the first car fire back. None hit the strange caped man. One actually hits Din in the chest. He picks up the crushed metal, his armor pristine as always. “Slugs?” he wonders.

He looks up and the fight is over. The man is crouched next to one of the men, talking to him. He then stands and turns back to his vehicle. He stops, noticing Din.

Din weighs his options. Clearly having armor is not a norm around here. If he runs, he’ll be pursued, and the kid might be put in danger. If he waits to see what the cloaked figure does, he might end up fighting. And the kid would be put in danger.

So, what to do in a no-win scenario? Mandos don’t run.

Din steps forward.

“Who are you?” The man asks.

“Just a traveller looking for a place to stay for the night,” Din says, “Can you point me in the direction of a cantina or…”

The man looks almost bewildered.

“I’ve never been to this system before and it doesn’t show up on any maps,” Din tries.

“This system?” the man asks.

“Uhh… your planet, what’s it called?” Din tries.

“You’re not from Earth?”

The threatening tone in his voice makes Din wish he ran, “No, I’m not. I landed three hours outside, uhh… Gotham. But I’m low on food and need lodging for the night so I can be on my way.”

“Why are you here?” the man asks.

“…Ship malfunction,” Din answers.

The man steps forward. Din has to admit, his armor is odd. Pointy ears on the helmet, the front open. The symbol on his chest must mean something.

“Do you know who I am?” the stranger asks.

Din has no clue who this man is. “I know you are a trained warrior and I do not wish to fight. I just need directions.”

The man glares at him. Din sighs, not knowing if he should risk it. But he needs help and it’s worked in the past.

He moves the satchel in front of him and opens the flap, “The kid needs food and this city hasn’t been the most hospitable.”

The man looks down at Grogu sleep away.

He turns around, saying, “Wait here,” and walks to his vehicle. He converses with someone under his breath. His shoulders sigh, then he turns around. “Get in.”

“Where are we going?” Din asks, walking to the edge of the vehicle.

The man turns around, “Did you show anyone else…” the man looks down for a moment.

“Him,” Din supplies. “No.”

“Good. Aliens aren’t too welcome on Earth,” he says, “especially new ones.”

“Where are we going?” Din repeats, sitting in the passenger seat.

“My place. He’ll be safe.” The top closes and they are off down the street. “Alfred, open Burnley entrance two.”

“Right away sir,” an elderly voice says from the comms. “Am I correct that we will have a visitor?”

“Two.”

“Shall I prepare a room?”

“Yes. Thank you, Alfred.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

The vehicle turns into an alleyway. The end opens up and swallows them. The tunnel turns down and then up into a cave system. Din watches the cave transform to show tech closer to what he’s used to.

The vehicle parks next to a couple bikes. A ship hangs from the wall next to a catwalk. The man in the bat armor gets out. Din follows him, checking Grogu again. He’s awake, but groggy.

An elderly man walks over to them, “Mas-”

“Keep to aliases,” the man says.

Who Din assumes is Alfred nods, “Batman, a guest room is prepared. And your analysis is complete.”

Batman walks off to the giant computer. Din stands there, taking it all in.

“I am Alfred,” the elderly man says, “if you follow me, I’ll show you to your room.” Alfred looks around, frowning, “Batman said there were two.”

Din moves his satchel again. Grogu perks up at the new face.

Alfred’s face softens, “I see. We’ll stop by the kitchen.”

“Thank you.”

“What is your name, sir?”

“…People call me Mando,” Din answers. If he couldn’t get their names, he definitely wouldn’t give out his.

“Mando,” Batman says, turning to look at him, “You are new to Earth, so I’ll make this clear. You are not to tell people about this place, or who we are. I invited you into my home. Cross me and you will regret it.”

“I understand,” Din says.

“Alfred, I will alert everyone to keep masks on when in the cave or not in their rooms.”

“Of course, sir.”

“…Follow me,” Alfred says. They walk up a set of stairs into an old yet rich room. Mando would be surprised, but with the tech downstairs, and the use of High Galactic on all the signs, being in a noble’s house was higher up on his expectations than usual. Grogu starts to get wriggly, so Din holds him.

“What is his name?” Alfred asks.

“Grogu,” Din says.

“What does his species eat?” Alfred asks, walking around a set of stairs.

Din follows him into a large kitchen, “Frogs… Bone broth… soup…”

“Bone broth?” Alfred asks.

“…Uhh…”

“Perhaps that is a type of milk?” Alfred asks, opening the conservator.

“I guess.”

“We have some soup to warm up. I’ll pour him a cup of milk.”

Din sets Grogu on the middle counter, standing awkwardly before sitting on a stool.

“Batman will ask you to leave your weapons in your room or in the Cave,” Alfred says.

“I’d feel safer with them nearby,” Din says.

“I am merely stating the rules of the house, sir. Your cup, Master Grogu.” Alfred sets a small cup in front of the child.

Grogu grabs for it, but Din carefully scoops it up, “Careful. Slow.” He helps Grogu hold the cup.

“I take it he’s yours?” Alfred says.

“I’m… taking him back to his people,” Din says.

Alfred hums, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Grogu finishes the milk as the soup is warmed up. He is given a little spoon and works at it just fine on his own.

“Bats said we had a visitor from space.”

Din turns to look at the newcomer. It was a younger man, wearing a red mask across his eyes. His hair is black and kinda long. He has a red and black costume with a circular yellow symbol on the front. He notices a pattern. ‘That’s what they must have meant by ‘capes,’’ Din puts together.

“Yo! Genius! Why’d you take one of my masks!”

The kid turns and looks out the kitchen, “Because I’m not wearing my cowl constantly, Hood. Not like you need it.”

A second man walks in after him, brushing the first with his shoulder, “Yeah, but you could have asked.” He turns to look at Din.

His eyes flick down to Din’s armor as Din takes him in as well. Gray armored chest with a similar bat symbol in red, brown jacket, combat boots. He has a red domino mask on his face and a red helmet under his arm.

“Nice armor, ‘Mando,’” he gives a two finger salute, then puts his helmet down and starts going through the conservator.

“When’s Nightwing getting back?” the younger man asks.

“We raced, I won- Hey Alf, where’s the-”

“Top shelf,” Alfred says.

“You’re the best,” the man says, closing the door.

“I suggest you introduce yourselves, boys,” Alfred says, walking out of the kitchen.

“I am Red Robin,” the first says, “He’s Red Hood.”

“Can’t give out our actual names, you see,” Red Hood says, “kinda important they stay secret, and we don’t know you so…”

Red Robin walks forward, “May I?”

“…Sure,” Din says, letting him close to the kid.

Red Robin sits down and puts his chin on the counter. Grogu giggles. “He’s cute. What’s-”

“Grogu,” Din answers.

“What is he?” Red Hood asks.

“…I… I don’t know,” Din says.

“So, he’s not the same thing you are?” Red Hood asks.

“No.”

Red Robin seems to study Grogu, so Din keeps a close watch on them, but he then puts his finger out. Grogu grabs it, smiling bright.

Guess Red Robin isn’t too bad.

“Does D- Does Robin know yet?” Red Robin says, looking at Red Hood.

“Demon spawn was off duty today,” Red Hood says, “so… probably not.”

“You go tell him.”

“No you.”

“Last time I walked into his room-”

“Then tell him from the door.”

“No!”

“Robin? Red Robin? Red Hood?” Din asks, making his presence known. He also wonders what demon spawn means, but doesn’t bring it up.

The two turn to him. “…This is going to be confusing,” Red Robin says.

“Says Red Robin.”

“It was your name first,” the younger says.

Red Hood sighs, “Look, our names are… kinda passed down. We’ve all been Robin. The current Robin is the youngest. Next is him,” he points to Red Robin, “then me, then Nightwing.”

Red Robin sighs, “It might be easier this way. He’s Hood, I’m Red, and Robin is Robin.”

“That will go over well,” Hood says.

“I’ll remember,” Din states. He already has the names showing up on is HUD next to the person it refers to.

“Master Robin has been filled in,” Alfred says, “and Nightwing is on his way up.”

“I am going to shower,” Red says, “don’t flush the toilet for no reason.” He points at Hood, who puts his hands up in mock surrender.

“I will show you to your room, Mando,” Alfred says.

Din nods, picking up Grogu.

“May I?” Alfred asks, “I haven’t held a child in a long while.”

Din looks at Grogu, but carefully hands him over. The man has been nothing but kind.

“So he gets to carry guns in the house but I can’t?” Hood asks.

“I’ll leave them in my room,” Din says. He doesn’t want to get on his hosts’ bad sides.

They walk up the stairs. Din looks around, “How many people live here?”

“Just Batman, his four sons, his daughter, and myself,” Alfred answers. “His daughter is currently overseas. There are others occasionally, but not at present.”

“Those were his sons?” Din asks.

“Yes.”

“Who are you to them?” Din asks.

“I am just the butler,” Alfred sighs.

Din doesn’t believe it for a second.

He had a second before the ambush. He turned out of the way of the —was that a sword!— aimed at his head.

“Master Robin!” Alfred yells, backing up.

Din takes in the kid, and yes this one is more of a kid than the others. He holds a sword and is in a pair of comfortable pants and a green mask. He attacks again, yelling. Din blocks all his blows, using his beskar to redirect the sword. He doesn’t hit the kid, almost impressed by his fighting skill.

He twists the boy’s wrist enough to get him to drop the sword. Din kicks it away. Robin jumps, pushing his feet off Din’s chest. He flips around, trying to get punches in around the armor. Din grabs his arm again. He turns him around and forces him on his knees. He takes out his vibroblade and places it at a safe distance from Robin’s neck, “Yield.”

Robin struggles.

“Yield, you fought well,” Din says.

Robin huffs, “I yield.”

Din lets go of him. Robin gets up and moves away. He crosses his arms, “You’re trained.”  
“So are you,” Din says.

“Of course. I am the son of Batman,” Robin says.

“What has your father said about weapons in the manor?” Alfred asks.

“Father doesn’t-”

“What have I said about weapons in the manor?” Alfred says.

Robin ducks his head, “I’m sorry Pennyworth. I wanted to test the guest.” He picks up his sword, sheathing it in the belt he dropped. He takes a glance at Grogu. “What is that?”

“It is a child,” Alfred answers for Din, “Mando is protecting him.”

Robin tilts his head, “It’s so small.”

“Don’t underestimate him,” Din says. He wonders what Grogu was thinking during that fight. He didn’t step in to help, but perhaps it was the strangers, or something Ahsoka had said. Either way, the longer they keep Grogu’s powers secret, the better.

“Your rooms,” Alfred says, opening the door.

Din walks in. There’s a sitting space, then two doors open to show bedrooms. There is also a refresher. Alfred sets Grogu on the lush couch. “Alfred,” Din says.

“Yes Mando?” Alfred asks.

“…If I’m allowed, I would like to eat my meal in my room,” Din says. “My… I have a creed that does not allow me to show my face to others.”

“Oh. Very well. I’ll bring up a plate in the morning,” Alfred says, “and another bowl of soup for the little one.”

“Thank you,” Din says.

“Of course, sir,” Alfred says, closing the door behind him. “Feel free to lock the door.”

Din does so. He doesn’t trust these people any more than they trust him. He brings Grogu to one of the bedrooms and closes the curtains of all the windows. He then looks around, wondering if anything else needs to be done. He then looks at Grogu.

“Alright buddy, you know the drill.”

Grogu’s ears turn down.

“I know,” Din says, sitting down, “but you know why.”

Grogu babbles something but curls up on one side of the bed. Din takes the blanket on the end of the bed and tucks Grogu in. His ear curls over to cover his eyes.

Din sighs to himself, then takes off his helmet. He leaves the rest of his armor pieces, setting his helmet within reach. He takes all his weapons off, leaving them on the table at the wall. He keeps his blaster next to his helmet. He runs his hands through his hair, then curls up on the bed.

Maybe he trusts them more than he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I adjusted this chapter like the last one to fit a blueprint I found.  
> I didn't adjust anything in the bat cave. I think it was vague enough that I can go into more detail throughout the story.  
> Blueprint links are in the first chapter.

Light filters through the edges of the curtains. Din sits up, finding Grogu is still asleep. He goes to the refresher adjacent. He looks at his reflection in the bright mirror. He turns away before he contemplates too much.

He walks out, having used their toilet, only meant for humans it seems. He’s fully dressed when Grogu wakes up and a knock is at the door. He unlocks the door and Alfred walks in.

“Ah,” he turns a light on, “I see you prefer the dark as well, sir.”

Din looks at the curtains in the bedroom, “Couldn’t risk someone outside.”

“Very well, but I’ll have you know the grounds are extensive,” Alfred sets the tray on the short table, “anyone outside those in residence would be trespassing.”

Din nods, sitting down.

“Breakfast is served. Master Nightwing is also awake, if you wish to meet him as well,” Alfred says.

“I should probably be going,” Din says. He was only going to stay for the night. He needs to return to the Razor Crest.

“…Naturally,” Alfred says. He leaves and Din locks the door again. He sits down at the table. Grogu is sitting with his soup, facing away from Din. Din pats his back then takes his helmet off again and starts eating. The food is odd to him, soft flat bread with a sweet sauce, sausage, and what looks like eggs, but not a kind he’s used to.

He also finishes the milk, giving some to Grogu as well, in a little cup Alfred provided. He then wipes his mouth, feeling more full than he has in a while. He places his helmet back, then decides he can return the tray himself. So, with Grogu tucked under one arm and tray balanced on the other, he finds his way back to the kitchen.

“Morning Mando,” Red says, walking by him with a cup of something that smells like caf. He’s wearing a short sleeved shirt and shorts that reach his knees, along with the same mask as before. “Word of warning, both Robin and Hood are in the kitchen.”

‘Why is that worth a warning?’ Din wonders. As he gets closer, he figures it out. The two are currently yelling over… something. Din doesn’t know the language. The taller of the two, Hood, notices him first. He crosses his arms, as if to hiding the giant scar on his chest.

Robin turns to look at him, “Morning Mando. Pennyworth made breakfast.” He mutters something else at Hood then grabs a plate and runs off.

“You little—” Hood runs after him, “—BRAT!”

Din stands there, wondering if they were yelling about a plate of all things. He looks at the food, then places the tray he’s holding at the sink.

“Hello.”

He turns to look at the new voice. He wasn’t aware someone snuck up behind him. The man has a similar black hair as the others, and has a black mask over his eyes. His smile, though, is blinding. He has pajamas on, similar to the others.

“I’m Nightwing,” he says, offering his hand. Din shakes it with his free hand. “…You are…?”

“Mando,” Din answers. “This is Grogu.”

Nightwing looks at the kid, then crouches, “Hey bud.” He offers his hand, palm facing Grogu. The kid just stares at him. “Here, you put your hand on mine, it’s a high five.”

Grogu looks at his hand, then up at Din. Nightwing switches to offering his hand to Din. He hesitantly puts his hand on the man’s.

“Like that,“ Nightwing says, looking back at the kid. Grogu stretches out. His entire hand barely fits in Nightwing’s palm. Nightwing’s smile grows. He stands straight, “So you’re not staying?”

“I have to get back to my ship,” Din states, “I’m bound by creed to return the kid to his people.”

Nightwing nods, “Do you know where that is? We might be able to help. We have other alien friends and—”

Din didn’t know this. He thought ‘aliens’ were few and far between on this planet. And with a lack of space transports… Din can’t keep everything straight.

“Just think about it,” Nightwing says. “Also, B’s in the cave.”

Din doesn’t know what to do with that information.

“…Do you remember the way back?” Nightwing asks.

“No.”

“Alright, follow me,” Nightwing says. They walk to the study again. It doesn’t seem to have an entrance, until Nightwing moves the hands of the tall chrono. It slides away, revealing the passage. Nightwing motions down, “I have something to do up here, but it’s straight down.”

Din nods and walks down.

“Bye Grogu!” Nightwing says, waving. The passage closes up. Din walks down. Per request, he left his weapons in the guest room. He’ll get them when he’s ready to leave. Of course, that doesn’t mean he left everything. He has a blade in his boot, concealed in case he needs it.

He walks into the tech heavy cave. Batman is at the computer, going over something. Everything is in High Galactic and Din wishes he could understand it. Of what he can understand, pictures of criminals and what seem to be news articles, Batman is searching for someone. Perhaps he’s a bounty hunter.

But this seems to be too much of an operation to be that simple. And with the rich living he seems to have, he wouldn’t need the job.

“Mando,” Batman says. He turns to look at him, then looks down, “Alfred can look after him.”

“Wherever I go, he goes,” Din says.

“Hm.” Batman looks back at the screens. “Is something wrong with your ship?”

“Sticky buttons,” Din says, “hyperspace calculations were off and I ended up in your planetary system.”

Batman grunts again. He types something and a picture of a galaxy comes into view. “Does anything look familiar?”

Din walks closer. He shakes his head. He presses a button on his vambrace, bringing up the hyperspace map. Batman looks at it.

“That isn’t the Milky Way,” Batman concludes.

“What?”

“You’re from a different galaxy,” Batman says, typing more.

Din stares. He didn’t know he was that far away. “Where is my galaxy?”

“Do you know what it is called?”

“Never needed to know. Never left,” Din answers.

“Hm. I can analyze your map and try to match it with the ones I know of.” Batman says. A laser appears, tracing the holomap. It appears on the screen.

“For a planet with no transports for space travel, you know a lot about off world,” Din muses.

“Space travel isn’t common for civilians,” Batman says, “but threats can come from off world.”

Din understands that. The analysis starts in the corner of a screen. Batman goes back to what he was doing before.

“Who are you looking for?”

“Scarecrow,” Batman says.

Din stares at the man wearing a strange costume with straw and coarse fabric. The face is stitched to have a face, the eyes open. It could hardly count as armor.

“He’s a threat?” Din asks.

“Professor Jonathan Crane,” Batman says, “he creates dangerous toxins that show a person their greatest fear. He escaped from Arkham a couple nights ago.”

“I could be of help,” Din says, “Finding people is… I’m good at it.”

Batman turns to look at him. “Finding people?”

Din nods, “Made a living of it.”

“You’re a bounty hunter?” Batman asks.

“…I’m a Mandalorian.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,“ Batman says.

“I was.” Din can see this is turning into an interrogation. Maybe it always has been one.

“What is a Mandalorian?”

Din stiffens. It was a genuine question. This man has knowledge of things beyond his planet, but doesn’t even know about Mandalorians.

“Is that your species?”

“I’m human,” Din answers.

“So, it’s your culture?”

“Yes.”

“And bounty hunting—”

“Was a job,” Din says, “to provide for my people.”

“And you were good at it.”

“Some said I was the best in the parsec,” Din says, not sure if he’s proud of that fact.

“Are those skills prized in your culture?” Batman asks.

“We are warriors,” Din says.

Batman stares at him for a while.

“This is my city, and I have a rule. Those that operate within my city do not kill. If you are to help, you must follow that.”

Din nods, “No one will die by my hand.”

Batman’s eyes narrow. Probably wondering why a warrior is so willing to follow along. But Din has his own code, and he’ll respect Batman’s.

“Consider it payment for helping me,” Din says.

Batman is satisfied by that. “Your kid will have to stay here. It’s dangerous in Gotham and we won’t take the streets.”

“No—”

“Alfred is more than capable—”

“He has…” Din racks his brain for something to say, “special… needs.”

“Like what?” Batman asks.

The empty cup on the computer lifts off the table, before settling back down. Batman looks at Grogu. He still has his hand stretched.

“Special needs, huh?” He asks. He doesn’t seem fazed. “Alfred is more than capable, as I said. Did you meet everyone?”

“Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin,” Din states.

“Good. I’ll let them know you will be helping us. I’d also like to see what… skills, you have outside your ability to find people.”

Din should probably tell him the main reason he found people was because of the tracking fobs, but he’s had training in tracking as well. He’ll show his other skills to show he’s still useful. It’s the least he can do.

“Should I get my weapons?” Din asks.

Batman flicks a look at him, which seems to be enough for him to see that Din is mostly bare of his weapons. “Yes. But the blaster—”

“Has a stun mode,” Din answers.

“Very well. I’ll call those available to the Cave. Training room is over there,” Batman points farther down the Cave. “Leave… Grogu, with Alfred and be back here in twenty.”

Din leaves to climb the stairs again. He’s far… far from any home he knows except the Crest, and he may be here longer if he can’t figure out which direction to point the Crest when he leaves. But at least he found someone to help, though he’s still unsure who these people are and if they are really safe here.

Perhaps this Batman knows about the Jedi. He didn’t seem surprised at the kid’s powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, seeing how well I can write the different bat boys' fighting styles.
> 
> Also, Scarecrow was not the one I was planning on being the villain.  
> But I wasn't planning on there being a villain at all so...  
> It's a work in progress.  
> We'll see how this goes together.


	3. Chapter 3

The caves training room reminds Din of the underground covert on Nevarro. No windows, bare essentials aside from a few posters on the wall. Major differences were that it was very clean and had different equipment. But, the mats that everyone else is around are very much the same.

Grogu was with Alfred, and though the man was deemed trustworthy, Din still faltered on his way back down the stairs. He stops at the edge of the mat. The other five are waiting, in what must be their armor. He recognizes them all but Nightwing and Robin from earlier interactions.

“It’d be more realistic if we had our weapons,” Robin says.

“This will be hand to hand,” Batman reminds, “no weapons.”

“Father—“

“I know you all are capable, Robin. Having the ability to fight without weapons is a vital skill.”

The five look up as Din stops at the mat. Nightwing turns to his brothers, “Who wants to go first?”

“I will,” Robin says, stepping forward.

“I’m not fighting a child,” Din says.

Hood puts a hand on Robin’s shoulder to stop him from lunging across the space.

“I am not a child!” Robin yells, “I was trained since infancy! I am a warrior!”

“Look kid, yesterday I was holding back. I don’t want to hit a kid,” Din states, “If I go against you now, no holding back like your father wants to see, then you will get hurt.”

“I was trained by the League of Assassins!” Robin spits, “I’d like to see you try.”

Din looks at Batman, who definitely said he doesn’t kill.

“…His mother,” Batman provides.

Din looks back at Robin, “How about this. One of your brothers go first, then your father can decide if it would be appropriate.”

Robin steps forward, but then backs off, “Very well.”

“Red Hood, you go first,” Batman says.

Hood steps forward, cracking his knuckles.

Din sees immediately why he was picked. Hood is tall and broad, holsters at his sides. Batman probably figures they would be an even match, or at the very least similar in fighting styles.

Din steps forward.

“Might see better without the helmet,” Hood suggests.

“I don’t remove my helmet in front of others,” Din says, “and it’s not as hindering as you think.”

Hood shrugs, “Might as well make it even.” He steps away, coming back with his red helmet. He sets it on his head and the eyes light up. He gets into position, “Whenever you’re ready, Mando.”

Din watches Hood take him in, “You first.”

“If you insist,” Hood shrugs. He lunges forward, aiming for the weak point at his stomach. Din moves out of the way, but Hood’s already moving to adapt. He’s a hard hitter and is quick. But there’s a learned aspect to his movements; he’s not a brawler, he’s had extensive training. Din blocks with his beskar, getting hits in as often as his opponent. He finds that the jacket is armored under the leather on the arms.

He tries to headbutt Hood, but he misses as he’s picked up over the kid’s shoulders and tossed to the mat. Hood stalks over as Din stands up. He smacks Hood over the head with his vambrace, which cracks the red helmet. Hood is thrown off for a second, but comes back angry.

Din tries to use this to his advantage. The young fighter is unbalanced, but seems to thrive in that state. His punches get sloppy, but still hit just as hard and fast.

Hood drops away from a punch and kicks Din’s leg out from under him. Din lands on a knee, his helmet going into Hood’s knee pad. Din then pushes off the ground, his helmet hitting the chin of Hood’s helmet. Hood hits the mat, groaning. He rolls onto his knees as Din walks over. Din kicks him down and pins him under his foot. An arm comes back to knock him off, but Din grabs it and pulls it into an uncomfortable position.

Hood takes a moment to find an exit, then taps the ground. Din takes that as a surrender and steps back. He offers Hood a hand, and he accepts after taking his cracked helmet off. Hood huffs, smirking, “That all you got?” He walks off the mat, gingerly touching his chin where a bruise is forming. “Well, who’s next?” Hood sits on a weight bench, looking around.

Red looks at the others, then steps forward.

“No,” Batman says, “Nightwing, you’re up.”

“Alright B.” Nightwing is right at the edge of the mat, but he takes the opportunity to flip into the center. Din notes the difference between the two older brothers. He can’t treat Nightwing the same as Hood in combat.

Unlike his hard hitting brother, Nightwing waits for Din to make the first move. Since he figured he’s more agile, Din first goes for a leg to keep him down. But Nightwing jumps over him. Din gets minor whiplash trying to keep track of him. He’d get struck somewhere, and as he moves to retaliate, Nightwing is gone, ducking around and over to avoid strikes. Din gets a hit a few times, but focus mostly on trying to catch him.

A difference between the last fight is Nightwing isn’t avoiding the beskar, but focusing most of his attacks on the chest, back, or upper legs. Din notices that Nightwing is also sticking to the mat space like his brother, which limits his movements. Din holds back from using his whistling birds, but in a real fight, he would have activated them. Instead, he stops and listens.

Nightwing also pauses, ready to spring. “Need a break?” He asks.

‘Cheeky,’ Din comments to himself. Instead he lunges one way. As Nightwing pulls to the opposite side, Din clips him in the face. Nightwing recovers, leaning with the strike and moving around to kick Din in the chest. Din grabs his foot and pulls. Nightwing ends up on his back, but kicks with his other leg in an arc to stand again.

“Stole that move from me,” Hood mutters.

“Other way around,” Nightwing quips back. Din takes the moment to strike. But Nightwing, completely on beat, ducks under his arm and strikes between his backplate and shoulder bell. He then kicks Din’s knee out, forcing him to his knees with his arms behind his back. How Nightwing grabbed his other arm is beyond him.

“I yield,” Din says when he can’t break Nightwing’s grip. He’s released and stands back up.

“Good spar,” Nightwing says, walking off the mat.

Red steps up, “Now it’s my turn.” He glances at Batman, who doesn’t respond. Red turns back to Din, “Unless you want a break?” Instead of the mask from before, he has a black cowl over most of his face.

Din shakes his head, “I’m good.” He’s a little fatigued from the two spars, but they were relatively short.

Red also waits for Din to attack first. He blocks all the attacks coming his way. Din clips him a couple times, once on the chin and another time at his shoulder. But Din almost felt like they were too… easy. Red is smaller than his brothers, keeping on defense. It’s as if he’s testing Din.

Then, with very little prompting, Red changes tactics. He feints one way, but then goes to Din’s other side and grabs his helmet edge. Din’s hand goes up to protect his identity, other hand going to activate his whistling birds. His leg is swept out from under him, helmet still secure. He was distracted for a second and Red got the upper-hand.

Each strike is precise, hitting between beskar pieces, and aching after. The last strike was on the back of his neck, where few can get a grip under his helmet. And Din goes down.

He lays on the mat for a bit, catching his breath. Din knows what makes Red stand out from the others. He gets up, nodding to the boy. Red nods back, rubbing something sore. He may have won, but Din assumes he’s probably more injured, though the difference would be slight.

“My turn,” Robin says, stalking forward.

Batman puts an arm in front of him. He looks at Din, “Do you need a break, Mando?”

Din hesitantly nods, “Just a minute.”

Robin crosses his arms, looking at the chrono on the wall. Din sits down, checking over his armor. “You taught them well,” Din tells Batman.

“Tt, one still lost,” Robin scoffs.

“Hey!” Hood yells, “Just wait, _Robin_ , that arrogance will cost you the fight.”

“Like your anger did for you?” Robin asks.

Din stands, “Ready.”

The moment he touches the mat, he puts his arms up. Robin wasted no time getting right in his space. The kid is little more than half his height, but that makes him quick. And it doesn’t make his strikes any lighter. Din tries to catch him, grabbing his cape to keep him from getting out of his sight. But Robin instead ducks around his legs and underneath, grabbing Din’s own cape to whip him off his feet.

Since Din’s carrying heavy armor, he doesn’t do more than stumble a bit. Robin roundhouse kicks his chest, trying to keep him off balance.

“Fight back!” Robin yells.

Din decides that if he knocks the kid down a couple pegs, his father won’t be mad at him. So Din waits for a break between strikes and grabs the next fist headed towards him. He knees Robin in the stomach.

The kid yelps, but twists in the air so his arm is freed. He then steps on Din’s free hand, which is enough momentum for him to punch Din in the helmet. But Din’s had enough. Hood was right, Robin is arrogant. Din scoops him over his shoulder and drops most of his weight onto his opponent.

Robin groans. Din honestly expected him to scream. Din keeps him pinned with his back, holding Robin’s legs down while his arms are under him.

“Yield,” Din says. Robin lashes, unwilling to admit defeat.

“Tap out, Robin,” Hood says.

“No,” Robin seethes.

“Robin,” Batman warns.

Robin shakes his head.

“Quit before you're too far behind,” Din advises, soft enough so only Robin could hear.

Robin glares at him. He drops the back of his head to the mat and taps like Hood did. Din gets up and offers a hand. Robin swats it away and stands on his own. He touches a sore spot for a second, but stands tall as if it was nothing.

“I underestimated you,” Din says.

Robin rolls his eyes, “Tt, you won.”

“Yes, but you put up a fight,” Din explains. “Though you are a child, you are still a fighter in your own regard.”

Robin nods, “You… are a worthy opponent, Mando.” He walks to his father’s side.

Din looks at Batman, “…Well? What’s next?”

Batman is about to answer, but then an alarm sounds. “Everyone stop in the infirmary, then meet me at the computer.”

The four boys leave together, Robin brushing off any help Nightwing offers. Din follows Batman.

“You should be with the boys,” Batman says.

“I’m fine,” Din says.

“Hm.” Batman sits down and presses a button, “Oracle, what is it?”

A female voice comes through, “There was a break in at Ace Chemicals. Components missing match what Scarecrow would need.”

Batman starts typing something in, “Where is he?”

“On the road. I’ll get you the coordinates,” Oracle says.

“Keep an eye on him,” Batman states. He stands up as the others arrive.

“Scarecrow?” Red asks.

“Robin is with me in the batmobile,” Batman says, “Nightwing and Red Hood, take the bikes. Red Robin take the batwing.”

Everyone leaves for the stairs.

Batman looks at Din, “There’s a spare bike.” He nods to the stairs as well. Din stalks off.

“Mando?”

Din stops, looking around.

“I’m Oracle. I hacked into your helmet for communication with the others. May I link you up to our comms?”

“…Yes,” Din says, “are you a droid?” He continues moving to the garage.

“I’m human,” Oracle says, “I’m based elsewhere in Gotham. I help with eyes on the ground. I’ll fill you in on what we are dealing with on the way there.”

Red Hood nods to the third bike, which is all black. Din sits down. It’s no speederbike, and it has wheels.

“Press the button on the center, it will start up,” Oracle helps.

“Can you see me?” Din asks, following the instructions.

“I see what you see,” she answers, “but I can’t see under the helmet.”

“How—”

“Batman told me, and Alfred told him.”

“Let’s go,” Nightwing says, driving out of the cave. Red Hood nods for Din to follow him, then brings up the rear.

“Sorry Mando, I’d rather watch both my six and my brother’s,” Hood says.

“The what?“ Din asks.

Hood clarifies, “The rear. Geez, who are you and who doesn’t know that?”

“ _Space_ , Hood,” Red says in comms, “Earth lingo is foreign.”

“Right… at least he seems to pick up quickly.”

“…You know he can hear you, right?” Nightwing asks.

“Cut the chatter,” Batman says, “Oracle fill us in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do with their fighting styles?
> 
> Din's quote "quit before you're too far behind" is from a discussion I read about a Mando'a word for 'surrender' means that phrase. Since we haven't heard Din speak Mando'a, and that Damian wouldn't know Mando'a, I felt that was a better response on Din's part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, this is heavily not edited.

Alfred carries Grogu to the kitchen. The kid tries to look around Alfred to where the Mando went off to. “He will be back, Master Grogu,” Alfred assures. He sets Grogu on the center island of the kitchen, “You are entrusted to my care until he does. Are you hungry?”

Grogu perks up at the idea of food. Alfred hums, then gets out the soup from before.

“I’ll just heat this up for you,” Alfred starts the microwave. “And please, stay on the counter little one.”

He turns around to see Grogu frozen on the side of the surface.

“Now now, you can be patient.” Grogu moves away from the edge and sits down. He tilts his head to the side.

The microwave beeps and Alfred sets the small bowl in front of the child. As he searches for a spoon, he hears a slurp. Grogu had drank the whole bowl down in one go.

“I’ll get you another,” Alfred says, taking the bowl. This time, as the microwave heats up the food, Alfred cuts up some pieces of fruit. He gives them to Grogu as he polishes the bowl a second time.

The corded phone in the kitchen rings, with a red light blinking on the side. Alfred answers, “Yes Master Batman?”

 _“Alfred, Scarecrow is on the move. Mando is coming with us,”_ Master Bruce says, already on the move in the batmobile.

“Of course sir,” Alfred says, “I will keep an eye on his son and get supper ready.”

_“We’ll be back as soon as we can.”_

“How was the spar?” Alfred asks.

 _“Educating,”_ Master Bruce answers. He then hangs up.

Alfred turns around, finding Grogu is not on the counter anymore and all but one of the cut fruit pieces eaten. “…Oh dear.”

***

Din follows behind Nightwing as they exit the tunnel. “So this ‘Scarecrow’ make a toxin that immobilizes people?” Din asks.

“Exactly,” Oracle answers through his helmet comm. “You can move, but you’ll see your greatest fear. You’ll need an antidote. Everyone has two in their belts.”

“What’s the plan, Bats?” Red asks from the skies.

“Oracle?”

“Scarecrow was last seen in Otisburg, heading towards the stadium,” Oracle relays.

“Red Robin, fly ahead and tell us what we’re dealing with,” Batman says. “Nightwing, Red Hood, Mando, create a perimeter. Robin and I are going to the stadium.” The vehicle turns down a different street.

“Got it B,” Nightwing says, “follow me.”

Din pilots the bike around the corner. The wheel skids over a curb.

“Watch it!” Hood says behind him.

“I’m not used to ground vehicles,” Din states.

“What? You fly everywhere?” Hood asks.

Nightwing pulls up to an alley and gets off his bike. Din pulls up next to him, shutting his off. Hood is straddling his bike.

“Nightwing.”

Nightwing touches his ear, “Go ahead, Oracle.”

“Batgirl will be joining you to cover the East corner.”

Nightwing nods, “Understood.” He looks at Hood, “Think you can handle the north corner?”

“‘Think I can handle’…” Hood grumbles, “Yeah, I can handle the north corner.” He spins the bike around and zooms off.

Nightwing turns to Din, “I’ll head to the South. You take the West.”

Din nods. He goes to his bike.

“No, we’ll hike it,” Nightwing says.

Din tilts his head at him. Nightwing raises a gun to the sky and fires. A grapple shoots out, connecting to the building. Nightwing gives him a two finger salute and the grapple pulls him up. Din sighs, shooting his grapple line. His doesn’t retract, so he pulls himself up. A circular stadium is to his right, spanning multiple blocks.

Nightwing is waiting for him, “I’m heading this way.” He motions left. “Keep your eyes on the stadium. We move when Bats tells us to.”

Din nods. Nightwing goes off, jumping and flipping from one rooftop to the next, keeping to the shadows. Din looks at the stadium. From this high up, he can kind of see the inside. It’s green, well kept grass with lines.

He hears the others call in that they are in position. The batwing circles above, but Din can only see it on a different HUD frequency. It has stealth abilities.

“Mando?” Oracle asks.

“In position,” Din relays. His hand settles on his holster.

It’s empty. He didn’t grab his weapons before leaving. He even left his pulse rifle and spear on the Crest. He checks his belt. He has his vibroblade, some smoke pellets and a couple charges. His vambraces also work, but he figures using fire when there are chemicals nearby might be bad.

Din sighs. Great.

***

Grogu watches from the first small set of stairs, as Alfred walks into the great hall.

“Master Grogu,” Alfred says, keeping his eyes on the floor to find the child. “Now is not the time for hide and seek.”

Grogu turns to the open door of the room Mando went into. He waddles over to the giant wood structure, whining when it doesn’t open for him. He stretches his hand up to move it.

“There you are,” Alfred says.

Grogu looks up at him, pointing to the structure blocking his way.

Alfred picks him up, “There is no need. They have already left.”

Grogu’s ears turn down.

“Now now. I bet your father can handle himself just fine. And he is not alone. What we are going to do—” Alfred walks out of the room and closes the door, “—is prepare food for the hungry heroes to eat when they return.”

Grogu perks up at the idea of Mando being fed. He doesn’t see him eat often, even when he is in the same room. He looks back over Alfred’s shoulder, cooing.

***

Din watches the stadium, hand primed to fire his grapple again to reach the road. He sees the entrance, he just needs the signal. He thinks about Grogu for a moment, hoping he’s okay with Alfred. Din rolls his eyes at himself. Of course the womprat’s alright. He’s the one at a fancy manor, no doubt eating his weight in soup. Din’s the one about to enter a fight.

Batman and Robin collaborate to find canisters. It appears the villain isn’t home. “He must have been preparing to gas the stadium during the next game,” Nightwing says over comms.

“Planning ahead of time?” Hood asks, “are the villains getting smarter?”

“Tt, they plan ahead all the time, T— Hood,” Robin says, “you’re probably getting dumber.”

“Focus Robin. …Red Robin?”

“Nothing on the scanners,” Red states, “and I don’t see any movement. Batwing’s running low on fuel, though. Got a little more than enough for a trip back.”

“Land and assist Mando.”

“Copy that.” The ship comes closer and settles on the rooftop next to him. Red jumps out and stands on the same rooftop, broadening the range of visibility.

“Got anything yet?” Red asks.

“No.”

“This might end up being a boring—”

“Wait,” Mando interrupts Hood, switching his HUD to a different frequency. There is a thick red patchwork throughout the building. “Heat signatures, converging on the center.”

“How many?” Batman asks.

“…Many.”

“Bats, get out of there!” A female voice says. Din guesses it’s Batgirl.

“Is there a different signature?” Batman asks.

Din does a sweep, “To the North. It’s a thicker build.”

“That must be Scarecrow,” Batman says, “the rest of you take his men. I’ll go after him.”

“That’s our cue—” Hood says, jumping from his building. Red Robin follows on his side of the stadium and Din goes next. He lands as goons in sack armor run out of the overhangs and doors of the stadium. After a couple run up to Din, he realizes it is not armor. They aren’t protected at all from his punches.

‘Batman says no killing,’ Din says. He holds back, but still knocks out goons left and right. They seem to be in a frenzy, not coordinated or working together.

“They’re probably gassed with something,” Nightwing says.

“Bats did say that people have been going missing,” Red states.

The number out in the street dwindles, so Din starts pressing forward to get inside. He clears the first room and finds a hallway. The map of the building comes up on his HUD as he scans the infrastructure.

There are less and less henchmen, so he stops and listens. Everyone else is still busy, and Batman hasn’t found Scarecrow yet. “Does anyone need assistance?” Din asks.

“No,” Hood says.

“I do not,” Robin adds.

“North seems a little more hefty,” Nightwing says. Din starts heading that direction.

“That is because Scarecrow is in that area,“ Batman says, “clear out, Nightwing. I’ll handle this.”

“B—”

“Now! Scarecrow has a new strain on the loose. He can’t get too close to anyone.”

“Except you.”

“Hn.”

“Fine! Nightwing, clearing out,” he says.

“Mando, where are you?” Batman asks.

“Entering North sector,” Din says, stepping under an arch.

“You clear out too,” Batman says.

Din turns around to find an exit. He runs right into a taller man with rags and a sack on his head. He immediately goes for a punch, but the man meets him in the middle. He’s slammed into the wall. One hand goes for his helmet. Din puts his hand up to stop it short. The hand curls into a fist and the canister on the top sprays out a gas. Din coughs as it goes under his helmet.

“What is _your_ fear, I wonder?” The man asks as his stitched mask starts to waver. Din drops to the floor and Scarecrow disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to not knowing what is coming next, here's what I have written so far as the next chapter.

Din looks around, trying to get his bearings. Where is he?

Right. He’s on Nevarro. He was left in the catacombs. His people… they…?

There’s a pile of armor in front of him.

He shakes his head as fear wells in his gut. What did Batman say? Something about a toxin? This can’t be real.

He looks up again, trying to stand. The Armorer stands in front of him.

“You are no Mandalorian,” the Armorer sneers. She grabs Din’s helmet off his head. He can’t fight back, she’s too fast. The Armorer is a Mandalorian. Her people are unbeatable. And if she says he is not part of her people…

Din falls to the floor again, helmet in the Armorer’s hands.

“They died to protect you,“ she says, tossing the helmet on the pile. The beskar pieces then start to burn and melt all together. “They died for the foundling that you handed to the enemy,” she adds, “you betrayed the creed.”

Din hears a cry. He gets up, “Grogu.”

There’s another cry. He runs and tries to find it. He tips at times, his shoulder hitting the walls.

“Grogu…”

He collapses to the ground.

“ _How_ the mighty have _fallen_.”

Din looks up, Moff Gideon is standing there, holding Grogu.

“You’re dead,” Din says in disbelief.

“Looking for this?” Gideon asks.

Din holds his hand out, “Please…” he strains, “please… just don’t hurt him.”

Moff Gideon scoffs, “Hurt him? Why would I ever hurt him?” He tucks Grogu into his arm tighter. “In fact…” Moff Gideon looks Din in the eyes, “I think I can find his family instead. After all… what can you do without your precious Mando creed?”

Din’s forehead touches the stone below him. He tries to breathe, his heart beating far too fast to be safe.

Moff Gideon crouches down, “So close, yet so far. He’ll get to his home, and he’ll never see you again.”

Din’s bones feel heavy, sinking him into the ground. He manages to move his head to see Grogu. His hand is outstretched. Din tries to reach back, but stops. The hand isn’t stretched to grab. He’s using his powers, the Force. He’s keeping Din down on the ground.

“Grogu…?” Din asks.

Moff Gideon looks at the kid, “Looks like he isn’t your father after all, is he? No, he’s not.”

Moff Gideon then turns and walks away. Din finds the strength to stand up, stumbling after them. Stormtroopers come out of the shadows. Din tries to take them down to reach Grogu. But these troopers are far more experienced. They end up restraining him.

“No!“ Din yells, “No! Get back here! You’re wrong!”

“Should I give him the—”

“No. Let’s bring him back. It’s new and may not hold.”

“But he’s not responding.”

“We have Scarecrow, and we can make an antidote.”

“I’ll knock him out.”

Din struggles agains the person sitting on his back.

“Punching his helmet won’t do anything. I tried.”

Din frowns, as he lost his helmet. It was taken from him. His creed was taken from him.

Someone touches his neck, pinching. His whole body goes limp and he starts to fade into unconsciousness. The person on his back gets up. Someone starts to pick him up. He wonders one thing before fully passing out.

‘Who’s Scarecrow?’

***

Alfred watches the man in full armor strain against the cuffs on the bed. Master Timothy is currently synthesizing the antidote. Despite the Mandalorian still under the affects of the new toxin, he’s hasn’t said anything since first waking up. He seems, almost resigned to whatever he sees.

Master Timothy walks in, “Here’s the antidote.” He hands Alfred the syringe, but then looks at Mando. There is nowhere to stick the needle; he’s covered head to toe in armor and heavy fabric.

Tim sighs, “We have to take his helmet off.”

“Indeed.” Alfred nods. “Let me handle this, sir. Why don’t you head back to the manor?”

“Sure Al.”

“And do check on Master Dick. I left him in charge of the young one,” Alfred says.

He walks over to Mando, grabbing a cloth as he goes. He sets the antidote on the table. Alfred grabs the edge of the helmet.

Mando tenses. “No. No no no…”

Alfred slides it off, but covers the Mando’s face with the cloth as he does. Alfred then aligns the syringe with Mando’s neck and pushes the plunger. Mando tenses up, only to relax as the needle comes out. Alfred walks to the other side of the infirmary, disposing of the needle and cleaning his hands.

“…What happened?” Mando asks. “What—”

“You were dosed with Scarecrow’s fear toxin,” Alfred says, keeping his back to Mando. “I administered the antidote. Your helmet should be next to you.”

“…I see.” Mando puts his helmet back on.

“I did not see. Your face that is,“ Alfred says, turning around.

“Thank you,” Mando says.

“Of course sir. You may want to rest for a few hours. New toxins tend to make one feel woozy,” Alfred says.

Mando sits up, looking around, “Where’s Grogu?”

“I had to attend to you, so Master Nightwing is caring for him.”

Mando starts to stand up, “I have to see him.”

“Sir, I’d advise against—”

And Mando is out the door.

Alfred sighs, “And he says he’s not the father.” He finishing up in the infirmary in case Master Bruce needs him at all in the cave.

***

Find the kid. That’s what Din wants. He needs to know that it was all a nightmare. That everything he saw wasn’t true. Gideon is dead. No one saw his face. Grogu is safe.

That’s the most important one. That Grogu is safe.

He finishes climbing the stairs, which took longer than he thought it would. The stairs keep switching directions, making him run into the stone walls. But the chrono door at the top opens for him and he stumbles out.

“Kid?” Din asks, walking into the largest area of the house. “Kid! Where are you!?”

He hears a squeal above him. He looks up, finding Grogu leaning between two of the banister rails on the higher staircase. Grogu reaches out, as if finding the quickest route to Din.

“No no no!” Din runs to catch him.

Grogu steps off the stairs. He’s in the air for a second, but a body drops down from the upper floor stairs. The red helmeted figure grabs Grogu first, then the railing he just fell from. Hood hangs there for a second, looking at Grogu.

“Really kid?” He lifts up with one arm and flips back onto the stairs. Din walks to the stairs as Hood walks down it. “There you go. Not a hair harmed,” Hood sighs.

Din holds Grogu tenderly, one hand stroking an ear. Grogu grins at Din and reaches for his helmet cheeks.

“Thank you,” Din says.

“How you holding up?” Hood asks, leaning against the railing, “fear toxin’s nasty stuff. I still remember the last time I got dosed.”

“…What did you see?” Din asks.

“My greatest fear,“ Hood says, not emphasizing.

Din nods, realizing he crossed a line.

“Bats said you can carry your weapons,” Hood states, “you looked a little empty handed out there.”

Din nods.

Hood yawns behind his helmet, “Well, it’s late, and patrol is called off. I’m heading to bed. Alfred finished dinner. It’s in the kitchen.” Hood turns around to climb the stairs again. He disappears into a room. Din walks down the shorter staircase and passes through the dining room to reach the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to give the Razor Crest a little TLC.

Din stays in the kitchen with Nightwing and Red, allowing the older boy to interact with Grogu. Din still keeps him within arms reach. Red offers Din some caf, as it is late at night and he didn’t seem like he wanted to sleep. Din denies the need, figuring he’d go to sleep soon.

Nightwing then starts asking about how Din got to Earth. Din wasn’t too happy to talk about personal items, until Red started _really_ talking ships, something a young person from a low tech system wouldn’t know. But Din’s seen the set up downstairs, and Red probably knows how it all works.

Nightwing recommended resting after the conversation turned long, but Din was only able to sleep for a little before having to check on his— check on the kid. He then decided he wanted off this planet, which means the Razor Crest should be at peak performance for when he can.

So they end up at the Razor Crest via the ‘batplane’, Red carrying a backpack of tools and tech. Nightwing joined them, as Din wouldn’t part with Grogu. Not again. Not after what the Scarecrow did.

The two Gothamites are still in masks, but they opted for more casual clothing with hoods, meaning no armor. They were far enough outside Gotham to not need to worry about an attack. Red stepped off the sleek ship to see Din’s patched up pride and joy.

“Whoa…” Red says. There was both awe and cringe in his voice.

Nightwing whistles, “It’s amazing you can fly in that.”

“Hm,” Din says.

“No offense meant, I’ve seen worse,” Nightwing says, “Ja— Hood,” he corrects himself, “has returned ships barely holding together.”

If only these two saw the state of the Razor Crest a week ago. Red steps into the ship when Din turns off the lockdown. He starts going over stuff, checking what is what. Din steps forward to point him in the right direction, not wanting the boy to touch anything he shouldn’t.

Red stops in front of his carbon freezer, “What’s this for?”

“Transporting bounties,” Din says.

“Teleporter?” Red asks.

“No.”

“So a way to detain them,” Red says.

“Carbon freeze,” Din explains.

“Huh,” Red turns away. Din checks where Nightwing is. Grogu giggles happily, watching Nightwing do a handstand, walking toward where he’s sitting on a crate.

Din then turns back to Red as he starts climbing the ladder to the cockpit. He follows. Red sits in the chair and Din curls his fingers into his palm.

“Nice set up,” Red says, “What’s your means of light speed travel?”

“Hyperdrive,” Din answers.

“Did it malfunction?” Red asks, “I could take a look at it.”

“I was under the impression that you did not have hyperdrives here.”

Red turns to look at him and grins, “I’m a fast learner.” Red looks around the panel. “For example, I bet that this…”

Din stands next to Red as he pretty much explains the entire console to Din, asking only a few questions. Red doesn’t even test if he’s right about anything. He has a firm grasp of what is needed in a spaceship.

“So what was the problem?” Red asks.

Din then is a little bashful about the reason he’s stranded on an unknown planet. “Sticky buttons.”

“ _Hm?_ ” Red asks, “What was that?”

Din clears his throat, “The keypad stuck when I typed in the hyperspace calculations. Some numbers weren’t inputted.”

Red looks at the buttons. He hums, “Want me to clean it up? Shouldn’t take too long.”

“I can pay you—”

Red shakes his head, “It’s just a clean up, and I don’t think your currency will be viable here.”

Din relents. Either he stays up here to watch Red, or he goes down the ladder to watch Grogu. Red starts carefully disconnecting the keys to clean underneath. When Din sees that he’s got it covered, he goes down the stairs. He can always go over the result later. If anything he’ll put the key covers in the wrong spot, which is easily fixed. Din has the keypad memorized anyway.

Nightwing is sitting with Grogu, listening to him babble. He nods, asking questions.

“You can understand him?” Din asks, noticing a similarity to when Ahsoka talked to him. Maybe Nightwing is one of the Jedi people.

“No,” Nightwing chuckles, “but responding to kids when they are learning to talk helps with development.”

Din nods, trying to not show his disappointment. He also makes a mental note to do the same with the kid.

“Is baby bird almost done?” Nightwing asks.

“Stop calling me that!” Red yells down the ladder.

“He’s… found the problem,” Din says. Of all the things that were a problem, it was sticky keys. “…You’re good with him,” Din points out.

“Kids, they’re easily impressed,” Nightwing points out. He picks up Grogu, who giggles.

Grogu then stretches his hands out for Din. The Mandalorian takes him carefully.

“But that’s nothing compared to family,” Nightwing says.

Din looks at Grogu. He giggles, looking up at the silver helmet.

“Almost done up there, Red?” Nightwing asks.

“Working on it,” Red calls back.

“Need help?”

“No, I’m fine,” Red says.

Nightwing sighs, “Wouldn’t be any help anyway.”

Din sits down, holding Grogu as he babbles away. Din nods along, feeling too subconscious to actually speak to the kid with Nightwing present.

Red then walks down the ladder, “Keypad fixed. Do you…” Red then holds back, even taking a step back as he restrains what Din assumes is excitement.

“Hyperdrive could use some care,” Din says.

Red perks up, “Really?”

‘This kid,’ Din thinks. ‘Peli would like him.’

Din looks at Nightwing, “Can you—”

“I’ll watch him,” Nightwing says.

Din stands up and leads Red out to the outside of the ship. He also picks up his own tools on the way out. “Alright, it’s under the cockpit over here,” Din says. It’s easier to access outside, removing a panel, at least if more than one person is looking at it. Red looks at the hyperdrive and he starts to smile.

“Cool,” he says.

“So, ahem, Red,” Din says. He sets down his tools and starts pointing, “the first thing to look over is—”

“Tim.”

Din looks at him.

“Batman said that once we trust you, we are allowed to tell you our names,” Red stretches his hand out, “I’m Tim.”

“You… trust me?” Din asks.

“You clearly care about your ship,“ Tim says, “and someone that has the intelligence to operate it, let alone letting someone else care for it, shows how trustworthy you are of me.” He shrugs, “Happy to return the favor.”

“No last name?” Din asks.

Tim smiles wryly, “Well I don’t trust you that much.”

Din laughs at that, “Alright, Tim, here’s where you start a tune up…”

He starts going over the hyperdrive, and Tim listens intently, rarely asking a question. When Din suggests Tim relay what he learned, he realizes that he took off his red mask, showing young blue eyes that seem to soak up everything they see and store it away for later. An intelligence of that kind is rare, as far as Din has seen. He’s less miffed that such a young warrior defeated him.


End file.
